


Evil Author Day:  The Mighty Nein Edition

by Sarina_Argus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarina_Argus/pseuds/Sarina_Argus
Summary: The Mighty Nein come to the aid of a Tiefling Woman.  She and Caleb have strong chemistry, but when her problems become theirs, she wants to run.  They won't let her.This is a snippet from a longer fanwork I'm writing in which Nott gets her wish (Caleb gets his freak on).  I'll eventually post the whole thing, once I'm happy with it.
Relationships: Caleb Widogast/OFC
Kudos: 1
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Evil Author Day:  The Mighty Nein Edition

He knocks lightly on her door. An unseen hand opens the door. Rissa is sitting on her bed, her dagger, belt, and shoes dropped on the floor. She’s staring out the window.

“I brought you tea,” he says. “It will help settle your nerves.” 

She smiles weakly at him and gestures to the small table. “Thank you. Will you join me?”

He nods and sets the two cups out. She takes the pot, her hand trembling slightly, and starts to pour.

“The ship leaves tomorrow afternoon. So we can all get a good night’s rest,” he says absently.

She nods. “Thank you.” She looks into his eyes. “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“Don’t apologize.” Another pause. “A few nights ago, you told me I wasn’t a bad person. You know you are not either.”

“I have too much blood on my hands to be a good person,” she whispered. 

“You’ve already changed your stars. You’ve only done what you were forced to, and you ran when you could,” Caleb states quietly.

“Pretty to think so,” she responds.

He sets his hand on hers. “We two are damaged, but not broken. We can be mended. We aren’t defined strictly by our past, but how we will live our future.”

She nods, staring at his hand. She looks up at him. “Mended.” She sets her other hand on his. 

He stares at his hand a moment, his thumb gently rubbing her hand, then jerks away suddenly. “I should go.” He clumsily stands and steps to the door.

“Caleb.”

He freezes at the doorway, the door open in his hand. “Yes?”

She stands and steps to him. “Don’t go.” She eases the door from his grasp. He meets her gaze. She whispers, “Please?”

He steps back into the room and closes the door.


End file.
